


Deancas Fics < 800 words

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, but no major archive warnings apply anywhere, i will just put the major tags in the notes!!!!, tags vary per chapter, this is pure deancas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: This is a collection of all my little destiel drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr (starting with the oldest ones)!Mostly it's just for me, so I have them all in one place.





	1. Legos

**Author's Note:**

> husbands, established realtionship, retired boys, kid fic

Dean wakes up to a loud shriek. It sounds as if Castiel is in terrible pain and Dean immediately jumps out of bed, exits the room as silently as possible and rushes towards the living room, drawing his blade to defend his husband from whatever sonovabitch that’s attacking him.

 

After quitting the hunting-life and moving out of the bunker into their own little house, with an actual white fence and a set of red swings in the backyard, they luckily haven’t had any encounters with supernatural creatures at all. But you never know what’s going to happen and Dean simply has to be prepared to defend his family from any evil, especially since little Emily has entered their lives.

 

Dean all but slides through the door into the living room and quickly screens the room for an attacker. To his utter relief, all he finds is Cas, standing in a pile of toys on one leg, glaring angrily at no one in particular; no sing of danger anywhere.

 

“Why the hell are the legos out?!” Cas growls, turning towards his husband.

 

“Uhm, so, Em and I built a lego-castle and she suddenly got really tired and fell asleep in my lap. I carried her up into our bed and, in her sleep, she grabbed my hand and wouldn’t let go- Cas, she looked so damn cute I couldn’t leave her up there all alone,” Dean murmured bashfully. “I might have fallen asleep next to her and there’s a slight chance that I forgot to put the legos away. I’m really sorry, babe.”

 

“Dear god, how am I supposed to be angry at you?” Cas sighs, rolling his eyes with a grin. “Come here and help me clean up, you big emotional sap. I love you.”


	2. Grumpy Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship, grumpy mornings
> 
> inspired by [THIS AMAZING ARTWORK](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/164610638524/mundosdepapel-cas-enjoys-early-morning-coffee)

Dean grumpily rubs his eyes as he enters the kitchen, pulling his robe around him tighter. It’s not like he isn’t used to waking up early, he had to do just that for all his life. It’s just that he hates doing it. And honestly, can anyone blame him?

 

Ever since Sam got Cas into doing yoga or going on runs or doing some other type of crappy sports, mornings have been even harder on Dean. Since he and Cas have been sharing a bed for almost a year now, he’s used to waking up next to his warm, cuddly boyfriend. They used to spend some extra time in bed and ignore their responsibilities for just some more minutes.

 

And Dean LOVES it; loves cuddling, loves trading lazy kisses, loves Cas’ crazy morning-hair and he hasn’t even got a problem with the morning breath.

 

Over the last couple of days, Dean woke up to an empty, cold bed. By the time he has finished his breakfast, Cas is usually still in the bunker’s gym or on a run. His mornings have been accordingly lonely and quiet.

 

Today, though, he walks in on Cas in nothing but boxers and an unbuttoned flannel. One of Dean’s flannels. Sipping on a coffee. He has probably just gotten out of the shower, what with the outfit and the perfect, fluffy hair and the amazing smell of his honey shampoo (mixed with a hint of caffeine) wafting off of him.

 

To break the whole thing down, Dean walked in on his gorgeous boyfriend looking like a sex-god, whilst he is simply drinking his coffee. Which should not even be possible.

 

But after taking some time to simply stare at the amazing sight, Dean decides that he has a very good reason to get up early from now on. Because if it means that he’s going to see his boyfriend in outfits like that one more often, he’d be willing to give up on some of his precious hours of sleep every day.


	3. Facefucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, explicit, facefucking, established relationship, dom/sub undertones, dom!Cas

Cas can neither help the look of absolute wonder that must be on his face right now, nor the embarrassingly loud moan that bursts from his mouth as he watches Dean kneeling in front of him.

 

It started out quite innocent, with Dean sinking down in front of Cas, mouthing at his dick through his boxers, big green eyes fixed on Cas’ face.

 

He doesn’t know how it came to this, to his hands woven in Dean’s hair and his cock buried to the hilt in Dean’s throat, but he loves every fucking second of it.

 

It’s the best thing he has ever experienced, Dean opening up for him like that, letting him take control and trusting him to realize when he reaches his limits. He’s warm and slick all around Cas, and his enthusiastic moans around Cas’ dick make his knees shake so much, he feels like he might have to sit down somewhere any minute now.

 

Dean looks beautiful like this, eyes filled with tears, cherry-red lips wet with spit and pre-come, stretching deliciously around Cas. He’s got one of his hands on his own dick, while the other one is holding onto Cas’ ass, pulling him in, urging him to fuck his mouth faster, harder.

 

He can’t do anything but comply, could never muster the energy to go slow at this point, so he holds onto Dean’s hair a little harder and pulls out of his mouth. He gets lost a little as he watches the tiny string of spit that connects Dean’s lips with his leaking dick. But Dean’s whimper for more rips him out of this lazy haze of arousal soon enough, and he immediately focuses back on the task at hand.

 

“Fuck, Dean,” he breathes, and Dean opens back up for him. He just starts taking, then, starts fucking Dean and reveling in the beautiful choked sounds he makes. It’s not much longer until he feels heat coil low in his stomach, feels his dick twitch where it’s buried in Dean’s throat, his fingers cramping in Dean’s hair. Dean must feel it too, because he starts swallowing around Cas, working him towards his orgasm with the most incredible tightness and friction.

 

Cas pulls out with a deep groan just as he starts coming. He watches his come stripe Dean’s face, his hair, his shoulder, and moans again when Dean’s tongue darts out to catch what got caught on his lip.

 

“Shit. You’re amazing, so good for me,” he’s breathing hard as he watches through heavy lids as Dean spills over his own hand, desperately moaning Cas’ name into the hollow of Cas’ hip.


	4. Cas is just very in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established realtionship, Cas is JUST SO IN LOVE, slightly nsfw

Don‘t get him wrong — Cas loves being intimate with Dean. He loves the dirty grinds and desperate kisses, loves Dean’s moans and whimpers. He loves making Dean come undone.

 

But sometimes? Sometimes he feels like he loves the after even more, if that‘s possible. He loves when Dean is sated and happy and smiling, so tired he can‘t move except maybe to lean over and press kisses on every inch of Cas‘ skin he can reach.

 

Cas loves being trusted like this, loves being allowed to hold Dean for hours, make him feel loved and safe and dear.

 

He loves to watch how Dean goes from deep pleasure, to a tiredness that has him struggling to keep his eyes open, to lightly snoring, his head pillowed on Cas‘ bare chest.

 

Dean always falls asleep first, because Cas can‘t miss this. How Dean still looks so content when he‘s already fallen asleep, how he clings to Cas, how his breath hitches a little when Cas traces patterns on his arms, his back, his thigh.

 

He smiles down towards Dean’s sleeping form, presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and just watches.

 

Sometimes he still can‘t believe he gets to have this — gets to have Dean trust him so deeply, love him so deeply. But he knows he can’t waste a second of it, so he continues to watch Dean until he can’t help but fall asleep in his love’s arms, too.


	5. Dean & Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean has anxiety, established relationship, cuddling, SOFT

As soon as Dean walks through the door of their apartment, he dumps his backpack and jacket on the floor, slips out of his shoes, and walks into their bedroom.

 

Cas watches him as he makes his way through the living room and towards their bed, watches as Dean rips off his jeans, throws them into a corner of the room, and slips into bed to curl up beneath a blanket.

 

God, Dean’s been waiting for this all day. He’s been tired and anxious and on the verge of bursting out in tears for no goddamn reason all day, and he might start crying right now, just because he’s finally home and can stop acting like everything is peachy.

 

“Can I get you something?” he hears from somewhere outside of his blanket, and then he feels Cas’ hand rub over his back.

 

“Just — maybe come in here, if you want?”

 

He feels a little stupid for asking, but then Cas lifts the blanket off of Dean’s face. He lies down on the bed, shuffles towards Dean, and lets the blanket fall down to hide them both from the world. He leaves a little kiss on the tip of Dean’s nose, and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist as much as possible, and Dean feels warm, and safe, and a little calmer already.

 

“Thank you,” Dean mumbles, and Cas buries his face Dean’s neck and squeezes his hip a little.

 

“I love you,” Cas says against his skin, and his breath makes Dean feel even warmer.

 

“I love you, too.”


	6. Tinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinder, meet.... ugly? first meeting, happy ending

“Ouch — hard no to that one, huh?” A voice asks from behind Cas — right as he swipes left, and therefore no, on the latest suggested guy on Tinder.

Cas turns around a little irritated, because who is this stranger, and why is he looking at his phone, and — when he freezes dead in his tracks, eyes falling on the guy he just spent an embarrassing amount of time staring at, just to swipe left on him.

 

He’s gorgeous, there’s no question to that — has looked gorgeous in his pictures, too; freckles, and soft, carefully styled brown hair, a strong jawline, beautiful lips.

 

“Um,” Cas stutters.

 

“It’s alright,” the stranger laughs, his head thrown back and — wow, he looks even better like this. “Different people, different tastes.”

 

He turns away, and Cas is blushing and feeling bad, so he blurts: “No, that’s not it at all.”

 

The stranger turns back around, an awkward smile on his lips.

 

“No,” Cas says again, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “It was, um. The shirtless selfie.”

 

“Oh,” the stranger breathes, and his smile turns more genuine. “Oh yeah, I told Charlie it was a douchebag move, but she insisted…”

 

“Charlie?”

 

“My best friend, she made me sign up to Tinder, even made my profile. Something about my whining about being lonely becoming too much for her.”

 

“Oh. Oh yeah, my sister was the one forcing me to give Tinder a try,” Cas chuckles. “So I get that.”

 

The stranger smiles again, bigger, a little more cheeky. “I’m Dean. And I swiped right on you, just so you know.”

 

“I — um. Talking to you, I’d make a different decision.” Cas smiles, soft and bashful.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So is there any chance you might say yes to a coffee date?” Dean asks.

 

“ _Yes_.”

 


	7. Forgotten Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU, forgotten glasses, cute boys, VERY mild flirting, asking each other out

Cas only realizes that he managed to forget his glasses at home when he sinks down in his seat after rushing to make it to his first lecture.

 

It was the last empty seat - at the back of the class, next to  _Dean Winchester_  and, god, this is all just gonna be very embarrassing.

 

He‘s blushing, he knows he is, can‘t help it with how everyone stared at him as he barged into class 12 minutes late and interrupted his professor mid-sentence.

 

He keeps his eyes firmly set on his desk for the next ten minutes, until he thinks most of his classmates might have gone back to watching his professor again, instead of still staring at Cas.

 

Then he looks up, and realizes. He can‘t see shit.

 

For the next twenty minutes he tries - he really tries, but sociology is boring him to death and he can‘t even  _see_  the things his prof writes on the board - so eventually, after a painful amount of squinting and guessing words, he‘s ready to give up.

 

“Psst,“ he hears from his left, and when he turns, Dean is watching him with a small smile. “Need help?“

 

He doesn‘t really think it over before he grunts a “No“, purely out of habit.

 

“Alright,“ Dean whispers. “Just thought, y‘know, since you forgot your glasses… can‘t imagine you can read any of this, even with the squinting.“

 

It takes a few seconds before Cas manages to stutter an answer, because - what? He‘s never even talked to Dean. Never sat near him. What? “I, um. You - you‘re right. I can‘t see anything at all.“

 

“Here,“ Dean says, a wide smile spreading over his face as he shoves his notes towards Cas.

 

“Thank you,“ Cas whispers back, and is very sure that the first smile of the day makes it‘s way to his lips.

 

He copies Dean‘s notes as quick as he can, but sometime during it, Dean scoots closer towards him anyway. As close as his chair allows, until his arm is brushing Cas‘.

 

Their hands bump when Dean reaches over and starts to write down the things their prof adds, and Cas is pretty sure he must be blushing again, with Dean this close.

 

They continue like that until their lecture finally ends an awful hour later, shoulders bumping and quietly writing next to each other.

 

Cas is desperately thinking of a way to thank Dean for his help - when Dean leans over once again, pen in his hand.

 

“Here, let me add one more thing for you,“ he mumbles, and if Cas didn‘t know any better, he‘d think Dean sounds a little unsure.

 

He watches Dean‘s face as he writes, how he bites his lower lip, how his eyes are fixed on the paper as his pen scratches away.

 

When he‘s done, he looks up at Cas and smiles. “Well… I‘ll see you?“ he says, grabs his bag and rushes out of class faster than Cas can say “Thank you.“

 

When Cas looks down at his notes, there are numbers scribbled at the bottom of the page. A phone number, right next to a name, and a little  _text me? -_ and Cas’ fingers have never fumbled quite this much while pulling his phone out of his pocket.


	8. Holiday Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional hurt/comfort, roommates, best friends to lovers, getting together, mentioned homophobia, Cas' family is awful I'm sorry :(
> 
> THERE IS AMAZING [ARTWORK BY WINGSANDIMPALAS](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/181593165519/suckerfordeansfreckles-this-gorgeous-art-is-by) FOR THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!

“Hey Cas,” Dean murmurs as he slips into Cas’ room, precariously balancing a tray full of food and cups in his hands. “Can I come in?”

 

There’s only a grunt in answer, and then Cas rolls over in bed and pulls his blankets up higher over his sleep-mussed head.

 

Dean chuckles to himself as he steps over a pile of discarded clothes and carefully makes his way closer towards the bed until he can place the tray on top of Cas’ nightstand.

 

He looks through the dark room, the only lighting coming from the sunbeams that are stubbornly making their way through the slits of Cas’ blinds.

 

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean teases again, watching the lump of blankets that is Cas.

 

Cas groans again, long and loud, and throws an arm out from beneath his blanket to hit Dean’s thigh. “What’re you doin’?” he whines, muffled by sheets. “You know what today is.”

 

Dean laughs again, and then he gently shoves Cas out of the way so he can sit down on the bed next to him. “I know it’s Cas can finally sleep in-day today. But it’s 2 p.m., you gotta get up eventually, sleepyhead.”

 

Cas has spent the past few days with family, just as Dean had. Though while Dean’s family tends to spend a few calm days with each other and eats a bunch of nice food, Christmas is a much bigger thing for Cas’ family.

 

There are several masses they attend, a lot of praying to do, suits and ties to wear to make a good impression on neighbors and friends. There are so many family dinners, when Cas tried to count them all beforehand, he’d given up when he couldn’t count them on one hand and started complaining about a headache just thinking about all the aunts and uncles. About all the religious, righteous bullshit, about pretentiousness and homophobia. About having to not be Cas.

 

Ever since Dean has known Cas, since they moved in together almost three years ago, Cas has dreaded the Christmas season. Every single time, it had taken him days afterwards to find his smile again. Every single time, he came home and hid in his room for as long as possible. Every single time, Dean’s heart broke a little more for him.

 

But Cas survived the holidays again this year, and he’s done with family for the next few months.

 

And Dean, the awesome (and totally smitten) best friend he is, decided to treat Cas today. Make December 29th 2018 the best one Cas has ever had. Starting with breakfast in bed.

 

He nudges Cas with his elbow again, pulls a little on the blanket that covers his head. “I made breakfast for you, and you don’t even have to leave your beloved bed for it.”

 

Those are the first words Cas seems to deem worthy of actually waking up for. The blanket moves, reveals messy hair, a frown, eyes squinting into the gloomy room.

 

“Can I?” Dean asks, while already reaching over and switching on the light on the bedside table.

 

Cas gumbles, and furiously blinks against the light for a few more seconds. “Ugh.”

 

“You’re gonna thank me — as soon as you take a bite of your favorite blueberry pancakes,” Dean grins, and the eager smile he gets in return, the way Cas finally shoves down his sheets and scrambles up to sit against the headboard, it lights up Dean’s heart.

 

Cas still looks half asleep when Dean pulls the tray into his lap and presents him with pancakes and berries, cream and honey, freshly pressed orange juice and coffee.

 

Cas wraps his fingers around the edges of the tray and holds onto it tightly, looks up at Dean with wide eyes. “What -” he starts, but trails off again. “Why?”

 

Dean blushes fiercely, he can feel it, so he looks away before he answers. “You deserve so much better.”

 

“Dean,” Cas murmurs, and when Dean turns back towards him, he’s blushing too. He looks like he wants to say something, but then he just shakes his head and reaches out towards Dean. “You gonna eat with me?”

 

“I’d love to,” Dean smiles, and scoots closer towards Cas, until they are hip to hip, carefully trying not to jostle the tray.

 

They eat in comfortable silence, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and Dean feels a little high, his head swimming with happiness. He forgot to bring knives and forks, so they end up just ripping off pieces of pancake with their fingers, dunking them in honey and marmalade, fighting over strawberries.

 

Once they are finished, Cas sinks back against the bed with the softest sigh, a hand rubbing over his shirt-clad stomach. “That was lovely, Dean. Thank you so much.”

 

Dean smiles, bumps Cas’ knee with his own, and then inches out of bed to grab the mostly empty tray from Cas’ lap.

 

“I, um. Well, I’ve got a few of your favorite movies ready on my laptop. If you want, I could go fetch it and we can spend the rest of the day in bed,” Dean mumbles, a flush creeping up the back of his neck as he sways a little on his feet. “Or — or, y’know, if you don’t want to — I can just leave you alone! Whatever you need.”

 

Cas is sitting very still, hands in his lap, as he stares up at Dean. His eyes are wide, and blue, and look a little misty.

 

“I can just fuck off!” Dean says, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

 

“Dean,” Cas breathes, and reaches out to graze Dean’s wrist with the tips of his fingers. He looks like he’s steeling himself for something, takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. “All I could ever need is you.”

 

Dean feels numb, fingertips tingling where they press into the plastic of his tray. “Are you — do you mean…”

 

“Put the tray down, Dean,” Cas murmurs gently.

 

Once the tray is back on Cas’ nightstand, Cas’ fingers wrap around Dean’ wrist and he tugs him closer. Tugs and pulls, until Dean is kneeling on the bed in front of him.

 

Then he leans forward, lets his hand wander up Dean’s arm, his shoulder, his neck — waits for Dean to protest, pull back. He’s slow and careful, up until he’s finally cradling Dean’s jaw in his palm. When Dean just watches him, lips parted a little, breath shallow and fast, Cas pulls him the rest of the way in.

 

Their lips meet in a kiss that is so soft, it takes Dean a few seconds to decide whether or not it’s even real. But then Cas chuckles against him, warm breath ghosting over Dean’s lower lip — and finally Dean surges into it, too.

 

His hands find Cas’ neck, the soft, tangled hair at the back of his head. His lips grow bolder, their kiss more intense, and then Cas is pulling Dean into the V of his legs and pulls his blanket around both of them.

 

Dean smiles, presses a kiss to Cas’ jaw, and makes himself comfortable on Cas’ chest, hands never leaving his neck.

 

“So, does your offer for a day in bed still stand?” Cas murmurs, and Dean laughs and laughs and nods frantically.

 

“Now more so than ever, sweetheart,” he says, and sways back down to capture Cas’ lips in another gentle kiss.

 

Cas kisses him, harder and with more intent, but pulls away after a few minutes, hand still on Dean’s cheek. “This is not just for today, is it?”

 

Dean leans into the touch, nuzzles against Cas’ palm as he murmurs: “This is for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Cas smiles, wide and bright like sunshine, and pulls Dean back down into his arms.

 

 

 

Later, when Cas watches where Dean’s naked ass sways slowly in front of the stove as he cooks Cas’ favorite pasta, Cas smiles and says: “This is my new favorite holiday tradition.”

 

And Dean thinks he might just have succeeded in making this the best 29th so far. There are gonna be a lot even better ones in the future, though.


	9. First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship, first times, Cas gets his very first blowjob, soft porn

Dean looks up at Cas from where he’s kneeling between his thigh, watching his boyfriend with soft eyes.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cas asks, voice a little shaky, and Dean’s not quite sure whether that’s from arousal or nerves.

 

“So bad,” Dean grins, hands stoking up and down Cas’ naked thighs.

 

Cas looks nervous, and Dean gets it. This is his first time in bed with a guy, his first time in bed with anyone, actually — and Dean remembers his own first time with a dude very clearly, remembers how he’d been shivering and shaking through all of it. So he checks in with Cas again, just to really be 100% sure.  “What about you? You sure about this?”

 

Cas just nods, and then he closes his eyes.

 

“Cas?” Dean asks, moving up on hands and knees until his face is hovering above Cas’. “Hey, sweetheart, you know we don’t have to do anything, right? I’m so fucking fine with just cuddling you all night.”

 

Cas opens his eyes again, just when Dean leans down and leaves a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Whatever you want,” Dean breathes.

 

“I want this,” Cas answers, eyes going softer, features relaxing a little. “I want this really badly. I’m just nervous… I wanna make this good for you, too.”

 

Dean can’t help the chuckle, head thumping down against Cas shoulder. “Cas, just getting to touch you will make it good for me.”

 

When he looks back up, Cas’ smile looks a little more certain. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes,” Dean answers. “So… what do you want?”

 

Cas blushes again when he answers, but this time his voice is definitely shaking with arousal. “I want your mouth.”

 

Dean smiles, presses a few more kisses to his lips, and then moves back down slowly. He trails kisses down Cas’ stomach, and then noses against his dick for a while.

 

Cas is still hard from when Dean teased him earlier, still hot and flushed, but Dean teases him for a little longer, anyway. Gives him nothing but his nose and lips grazing against his cock, no real pressure, just soft brushes.

 

Only when Cas’ breath grows heavier does Dean part his lips and start to mouth at his dick. He’s gonna draw this out as much as possible, until Cas is a desperate mess.

 

He moves up and down Cas’ cock, alternates between little pecks and open-mouthed kisses, until Cas’ hands come down and tangle in his hair. Then he starts up with his tongue, soft little kitten licks, and he’s so focused on making this good for Cas that it takes him way too long to notice the breathless, content noises Cas is making above him.

 

Dean pulls away for a second, and Cas whimpers. “Good?” he asks, and Cas opens his eyes to send him a look that somehow says Are you kidding me? and I adore you all at the same time.

 

“Yeah,” Cas breathes. “More?”

 

Dean grins at how gone he sounds already, and makes sure Cas is watching him when he wraps his lips around Cas’ tip for the first time.

 

Cas legs jerk around him, fingers tightening in his hair, and Dean’s lips try to stretch into a soft smile around Cas’ cock. Cas’ eyes are on him, can’t seem to leave, so Dean starts to suckle a little, to move down deeper, take more of his dick, and the way Cas’ lashes flutter, the little moans that slips out — they have Dean’s own cock twitching between his legs.

 

When Dean pulls back a little and carefully tongues Cas’ slit, Cas goes mad beneath him.

 

“Again,” he pleads, body arching up towards Dean. “Please, do that again.”

 

Dean obliges happily, switches between moving his tongue over Cas’ slit and then down to press against that spot beneath Cas’ head, the one that tends to make Dean go crazy whenever someone touches it.

 

Cas groans, low and long, and twitches beneath Dean again. “I think I’m going to-” he says. “I think I’m gonna come soon, Dean.”

 

And fuck yes. Dean doubles his efforts, takes Cas back down his throat as far as he can manage, swallows around him, and — and that’s all it takes before Cas is shuddering and squirming, hands holding onto Dean’s hair as he comes against the back of his throat.

 

Dean tries to take all Cas gives, but there’s come dribbling down the side of his mouth when Cas stops shaking, anyway. He lets Cas’ cock slip from his mouth, presses a kiss to it, and then makes his way back up into Cas’ arms.

 

Cas is looking at him through hooded eyes, and he looks absolutely destroyed.

 

“Good?” Dean asks, and gets a pair of arms thrown around him in answer.

 

Cas pulls him down against his chest, holds him close, and murmurs: “Fuck, that couldn’t have been any better. Thank you.”

 

Dean laughs, and moves his head until he reaches Cas’ cheek and can press his lips against it. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes. I’ll need a little before returning the favor, though. I can’t feel my legs, I think.”

 

Dean laughs again, warm and content and happy, and just buries his face in Cas’ neck.


	10. Thinking about Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best friends to lovers, soft boys, first kiss, getting together

“Do you — um, do you ever think about dating?” Dean asks in the middle of the movie, from where he’s buried in the couch, head pillowed on Cas’ thigh. He’s looking up at Cas, bowl of popcorn precariously balanced on his stomach.

 

“What… what do you mean?”

 

“Y’know, like. Going out, meeting people. Finding someone.” Dean’s blushing a little, which makes Cas feel all squirmy, for whatever stupid reason.

 

“No, not really. I don’t feel like I’m missing anything. What about you?” he asks, and that’s when he realizes that this weird feeling in his stomach is accompanied by a quiet voice at the back of his mind, whispering: _Please say the same, please, please, please._

 

Dean huffs and presses his eyes shut. “Hm,” he starts, not opening his eyes to look at Cas. “Yeah, I don’t miss anything either. But sometimes I think it’d be nice, y’know? Falling asleep in someone’s arms, going out on dates, sharing pie, all that cheesy crap.”

 

“Yeah,” Cas agrees, and he sounds way to breathless for that short little word. “Yes, that  _would_ be nice.”

 

He doesn’t say:  _I don’t want that with anyone who isn’t you. I haven’t wanted anyone else but you in years._

 

“Anyone in mind?” Dean asks, like he’s reading Cas’ mind, and Cas watches him where he squirms on his thigh until his face is buried in the hollow of Cas’ hip. His cheeks are still pink, fingers clenching around the bowl of popcorn, and suddenly — suddenly Cas feels bold.

 

“Yes,” he says, and Dean’s eyes fly open. “Actually, I do. What about you?”

 

Dean swallows, hard, and blinks a few times before he answers, breathless and hoarse: “Same.”

 

It’s quiet for a bit, only the sounds of their movie in the background, lights flickering over Dean’s face.

 

“So…” Dean starts again. “So, um.”

 

“You,” Cas says, and while his hands are shaking where they rest beside his thighs, he feels weirdly calm. Like finally saying it out loud took all of the tension from his body he’s been accumulating for years.

 

“Huh?” Dean mumbles, twisting in Cas’ lap until he’s sitting upright next to him. He doesn’t notice that he knocked their popcorn over until he shifts and it crunches beneath his leg. “Are you — like, are you serious?”

 

“Ye—” Cas starts, but then he can’t finish the word because there are lips on his own, tasting of salt and butter and Dean, perfect and soft. And then he forgets all the words he has ever known, but it doesn’t seem to matter much to Dean, thankfully.

 

They fall asleep tangled in each other’s arms and legs that night, after ignoring their movie and kissing for way too long. 

 

The last thing he hears, before falling off the edge and into pleasant dreams, is how Dean murmurs, fond and soft: “God, I’m gonna make you suffer through all the cheesy crap I can possibly think of.”


	11. Wedding Fic & Sleep Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill: wedding fic and sleep intimacy = a LOT OF SOFTNESS

Cas wakes up in a pitch dark room when Dean, for whatever reason, lifts Cas’ blanket and lets in way too much ice cold air that leaves Cas shivering and shaking.

 

He groans, ready to complain, when Dean shoves beneath the blanket and into Cas’ space. He’s warm, burning hot, where he molds into Cas’ arms and against his chest, and all the grumpiness leaves Cas in a heartbeat.

 

“Hold me, Mr. Winchester,” Dean murmurs, sleepy and soft and so affectionate, it squeezes Cas’ heart. He shuffles back impossibly closer, until every inch of their still-naked skin is pressed together, the blanket and its warmth effectively separating them from the rest of the world even more.

 

“Whatever you need, Mr. Winchester,” Cas murmurs back, and it’s so sappy and gross, he loves it.

 

Ever since the ceremony last night, when he got to kiss Dean and call him his husband for the very first time, and later, when Dean took his hand and murmured: “Will you share this dance with me, Mr. Winchester?”, all husky and gentle, and Cas got to wrap around his husband, looking absolutely delicious in his dark suit… Cas has been pretty sure he won’t be able to stop saying it for weeks. For months, maybe. But, thankfully, it seemed to be similar for Dean.

 

He wraps his arms around Dean’s torso now, presses a careful kiss to his stubbly cheek.

 

“I love you, my beautiful, sweet, gentle, incredible husband,” Cas whispers, pressing the words into Dean’s skin like soft little kisses.

 

“You sap,” Dean murmurs back, sleepy but so happy. “And I love you, my gorgeous, brilliant, sweet, perfect husband.”

 

He finds Cas’ mouth, despite the darkness around them, and kisses him almost as gentle and careful and passionate as he did in front of their families and friends last night. “I love you so much. And now, hold me and keep me warm, you blanket-hog.”


End file.
